Bird that Flees from Storm
Bird that Flees from Storm, or Bird, is a navigator in the Tribe Of Falling Stars. Description: Apperance: Bird is a delicate, ginger-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes. She has a very narrow and slender frame, and is small in height. Her fur is short and fuzzy, which gives rise to some kittypet ancestry. Character: Bird is a very sweet, caring and shy she-cat. She would never hurt a cat, unless absolutely necessary. She is kind to everyone, and has almost no enemies. Bird's nature can also allow her to be too trusting and slightly gullible. Besides this, she can also be called a coward, but she isn't really. Apart from these faults, Bird is a fiercely loyal cat to any who has showed her kindness in the past. She also dislikes it when cats judge her for her size or reluctance in battle. Skills: Bird's hunting skills are quite good, to the point where she can bring back enough to feed a few cats. Her small size allows her to hide from prey well, and she takes full advantage of this. Although she may not be the swiftest due to her long legs, she uses her small frame to get inside burrows and flush prey out. Fighting is the one thing Bird regards with distaste. She finds it barbaric and crude when cats brag about their fights, or when kits try and act tough. Although Bird does believe in self-defense, and the ability to protect territory, she does not believe in excess battle or violent thoughts. History Life Bird was born to two Tribe parents. It is unknown if she had any siblings, but since Bird doesn't believe anyone in the Tribe is related to her, it is likely they are either dead or she had none. She knows little about her parents, but knowns they had very high hopes about their daughter. In a sense she failed, as she never became the fierce fighter they wanted her to be. This left them disgusted and disappointed; they unspokenly disowned their daughter. It is assumed her parents died. She was trained as a soldier but eventually switched to be a Navigator, becoming the second one in the entire Tribe. Roleplay Bird is first seen talking to Night about small talk. She reveals that she doesn't think fighting is the right job for her, and worries that her scorn for it is wrong. Night assures her that it isn't, and Bird thanks him, feeling that someone understands her. She leaves to chase a spider, and ends up discovering an omen that foretells something bad is coming (unbeknownst to her, it is Crow and Eagle's fight over leadership). Bird runs after the patrol that Night is in and worridely explains to him what she saw. The two of them decide to head back to the cave... but they have a bad feeling that something is going to happen. This turns out to be Crow 'killing' his brother and deciding to switch the Tribe to the Ancient structure. On the way to the FlameClan border, Bird presses against Night and confides that she's scared and has no idea what Crow is planning to do. Relationships Love Interests Fading Star of Night Sky Bird loves her mate more than anything in the world. She'll stick by his side through thick and thin, and will never abandon him. His pain is her pain, his troubles are hers. Bird had previous been insecure and very unsure of herself, but Night gave her confidence and showed her that she really meant something to someone. Bird did not depend on Night to complete her, but he has made an everlasting impression on her. She will always love her mate with all her heart, and looks forward to raising a family with him. Other/ Notable Shard of Sharp Hail. tbc. Enemies tbc. Pedigree tbc. Trivia * Blazey often finds her hard to roleplay, as she is very different from Blazey's actual personality. Category:Characters Category:She-cat Category:Living Category:Sharpclaw Category:Tribe of Falling Stars Cat Category:Navigator Category:Falling Stars Cats Category:Cats Owned by Blazey Category:Queen Category:Living Cats Owned by Blazey